percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Styx - Chapter Five
'''Aaron POV ''' I walked out of the sword arena, a warm feeling in my heart, it had been years since i had stepped into that place, breathed in the air and took in the smell of sweat and blood. It felt like home. I walked threw the trees, staring at the plain oak trees as i passed, I remembered walking threw here on my first day after the camp fire, i had felt safer in the darkness then the warm feeling of the camp fire plus all the kids singing gave me a headache. I remembered sitting down at the base of the tree, I was 12. I didn't remember my mom, Chiron and Mr D raised me till i was 12 then they let me take the activities, I was so confused that night, Who was my mother? Who was i? All i remembered of my mom was....i really warm feeling going threw my body, like i was taking a hot bath and i was underneath, i didn't remember alot but i did remember a voice, a calm, loving voice telling me something but i didn't remember what it said. I was thinking so hard i didn't notice the darkness curling around me, warming me up as if it was the embrace of a loving mother. I walked out of the woods and saw the cabins, At the fountain Dustin and Sara looked like they were practising Ancient Greek, i smiled at them but they didn't see me. Suddenly i felt something grab my shoulder, i turned to see a face, looking at me, i jumped startled and found it was just a girl. She was about my age....well 17 since i was Immortal. She had long, light brown hair, light blue eyes which seemed to change color like a rainbow, she wore the camp t-shirt and jeans, she wore sandals "Um sorry" She said, blushing "Its ok, didn't relise someone was here" She tilted her head a bit and stared at me "Your....Aaron right?" "Yeah" I shook her hand "Wow...your skins cold to the touch" She said, alarmed "Yeah it gets that way when you've spent some of your immortal life as a assasin for Hades" She stared at me and i could just see a tint of red in her eyes, like her eyes were some kind of mood ring or necklace "Hades?" I nodded "Well....thats nice, I'm Aurora by the way, Aurora Smith" "Nice to meet you" She looked behind me and then said "Well its been nice meeting you, bye!" And she ran towards a brightly colored cabin which seemed to change color as well. I then noticed how late it had become, the sun was just setting and Dustin and Sara had gone....what had just happenend? It felt like i had just talked to Aurora for a minute...Maybe it was my ADHD acting up on me. I walked towards the pavillion and sat next to Chiron "So...it is nearly time for you to depart" He said, a trace of sadness in his voice "Yeah....I still have 4 days so we can rest a little longer before we head out...and i still need the prophecy translated" Rachel turned to me "Come to my room tommorow and i'll help you" I nodded "Thanks Rachel" The evening seemed to pass by in a blink of a eye, i finished my dinner and trudged up towards my room, i stripped off my jacket and shirt and fell to asleep almost immediatly. Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page